Chapter Seven: Father Of Lies
Chapter Seven: Father of Lies is the seventh episode of the first season of The Exorcist, written by Charise Castro Smith and directed by Tinge Krishnan. The episode premiered on November 11, 2016."'The Exorcist' Chapter Seven: Father of Lies (TV Episode 2016)". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Basic plot summary "The Rance family begins to disintegrate as days pass without any sign of their missing daughter. Marcus enlists the aid of Mother Bernadette to help him with his latest problem, Tomas finds himself snared in a web of lies after news of Casey's possession becomes public knowledge and Father Bennett's investigations into the mysterious Tattersal corporation lead him directly into danger."The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed plot synopsis The episode starts with Father Tomas giving Mass. Maria Walters is seen in the audience. It then goes back to nine days earlier with Tomas driving a car and Father Marcus and Casey in the back seat. Tomas asks Marcus if she has been integrated. They take Casey to Mother Bernadette. Tomas wants to tell Angela that they found Casey, but Marcus tells him not to because the demon is holding a 40 year grudge against her. Present day, at the Mass, Tomas prays for the safe return of Casey Rance. The Rances go home, surrounded by the media. A reporter asks Chris, "is Casey's condition related to what happened to your daughter, Regan?" Chris pushes her back behind the gate and tells her, "My daughter's name is Angela." Mother Bernadette shows Father Marcus a tabloid with Casey's picture on the cover, and the headline "CHICAGO'S MISSING SWEETHEART IS NO LITTLE ANGEL!" She is worried about the public finding out that they have been hiding her for 9 days. Bishop Egan compliments Tomas for bringing the community together. He wants to know where Marcus is because he doesn't want the public to find out that he is performing an unsanctioned exorcism within a week of Pope Sebastian's visit. He worries that it would make the church look bad. The Rance family films an episode of Investigative Hour, a nationally televised show, in case Casey went to another state. Chris refuses to talk about Regan and instead insists that they talk only about Casey. The reporter asks if Casey is dangerous, and Angela becomes nervous and fidgety. Angela gets up and leaves. Tomas, Marcus, and Mother Bernadette work on exorcising Casey. Marcus tells Tomas that he almost killed Casey. He describes it as "God, He just, He woke up from His nap, and He just, He ripped through my hands, and He brought her back. She's my ward now." Angela and Henry try to leave their house, but go back inside because of all the protesters and media. The Friars of Ascension plan Pope Sebastian's visit to Chicago. Father Bennett tells them that he knows about Tattersal Landscaping. $2.7 million were given to plan the Pope's visit. George Walters, Maria's husband, served on the Tattersal board of directors for 9 years. Tomas asks Chris about Georgetown and she tells him that they had good priests who died to save them. She says that he reminds her of one of them. Angela asks Tomas if he thinks Casey is alive, and he says that he does because he has faith. Angela tells him, "Well, the next time you talk to God, ask Him how He can just sit back and let something like this happen. Then you tell me what He said". She thinks that Tomas isn't trying hard enough. Tomas visits Marcus and Casey. The nuns believe that God is failing to save Casey. They worry that Casey will die. Mother Bernadette had Casey sedated by ordering the sisters to give her a tincture of Passionflower. This upsets Marcus because if she isn't awake, then he can't exorcise her. Mother Bernadette offers to give Casey some tea so that she will die peacefully, but Marcus refuses. Mother Bernadette says, "Why do you think God allows His children to suffer? Sometimes, suffering is just suffering. It serves no higher purpose. It simply is". Marcus tells her that God is not the reason Casey is suffering. Mother Bernadette decides to no longer take part in the exorcism. Angela says that Kat was "2 weeks late, 17 hours of induced labor". When Kat was born, Angela felt that the terrible things that happened to her were worth it. She thought Chris had it easy, but now she understands how hard it is to watch a possessed child suffer. Chris thought of giving up everything so that the demon would stop hurting Regan. When possessed, Angela/Regan felt dirty and thought Chris looked at her like she was broken. Angela promises to tell Casey when she comes home that she is good and that it is not her fault. Marcus tells Tomas that Casey is not going to die and Casey starts crying and says "no more". Father Bennett investigates the Tattersal Landscaping building. Red, the homeless man, and some knives on the wall are seen. Bennett looks at the crematorium oven. He finds a room filled with possessed people and fights them. Bennett tries to perform an exorcism, and it seems like the demon possesses Bennett. Tomas is seen with Jessica. She talks about the time they took a habitat trip to North Dakota during Tomas's last year at Loyola. Jessica fell in love with Tomas during this time. She didn't tell him because it was too late as he was at the seminary to become a priest. Tomas wants a sign that he is doing the right thing, but it hasn't come. Marcus tells Casey to keep fighting. Tomas gets into a fight at a pharmacy with a man who wants to get his picture taken with him. Maria Walters helps Tomas and the man decides not to press charges. He tells her, "Everybody keeps saying that I am this Rising Star .... They don't know the truth .... That I am losing myself". Mother Bernadette tells Father Marcus to let Casey go. Tomas goes to the Rance household to talk to Angela who tells him that when Casey ran away, she knew she was okay because she could feel it. She says that at the current moment, it's empty and gone. Angela thinks Casey is gone. Father Marcus almost gives Casey Mother Bernadette's tea, but decides not to because he thinks it's wrong. Tomas and Angela enter the room. When the demon sees Angela, it says, "the sow". Guest Stars * Sharon Gless as Chris MacNeil * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Francis Guinan as Brother Simon * Deanna Dunagan as Mother Bernadette * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Maria Walters * Brad Armacost as Bishop Egan * Tim Hopper as Superintendent Jaffey * Alan Metoskie as Red * Anesia Hicks as Tai Harris Notes *The title of this episode, "father of lies", refers to one of the many designations for the Devil. It also refers to John 8:44, "When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies." *At the end of this episode, a possessed Casey calls Angela "the sow". In the original novel and film, Pazuzu calls Regan "the sow". Gallery Tattersal Landscaping.JPG|Tattersal Landscaping Tabloid.JPG Marcus cries.JPG|Marcus cries when he tells Tomas about Casey Casey the sow.JPG|"The sow" References Category:Television Episodes